


The question

by Tuvieja



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Joe, Unhelpful Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvieja/pseuds/Tuvieja
Summary: Joe and Ox are watching a cheesy Christmas movie (beacuse I'm watching a bunch of those) and Ox gets emotional during a proposal. Joe doesn't get it and starts asking around all the "fuctional" adults he knows (which, aside from Elizabeth, aren't all that helpful)
Relationships: Joe Bennett/Ox Matheson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	The question

Ox was crying his eyes out, Joe looked at him and then away, not knowing what to do.. His eyes strayed to the tv still playing the movie. On the screen the main guy was on his knee, holding a ring up to the pretty female lead and asking her to “make him the luckiest man in the world”. And Ox was crying.

Not really understanding what was going on Joe threw his arm around Ox’s shoulder and drew him in, comforting him with his presence. Subtly, he took a whiff of his scent, trying to discern exactly what had troubled his mate so much, but Ox didn’t smell  _ sad _ , he was actually…  _ happy? moved? _ Unconsciously, Joe tilted his head.

Wiping his eyes, Ox snuggled into Joe’s arms, enjoying the warmth as he watched the rest of the cheesy romantic movie. Rico had recommended it to them but he had gotten a text half way through and left them to it. Ox hadn’t been paying that much attention but when the love interest had started his proposal he had been moved by his words. Maybe he was a bit sensible, it was close to his mother’s anniversary and he and he had been on edge for a while now.

-Sorry about that.-As the credits rolled he tried to get up from where he had all but collapsed on top of Joe.

-I don’t mind,-he actually quite enjoyed it that Ox felt comfortable enough to seek him out like that. He wasn’t good with words, in fact he usually went out of his way to avoid them, but he was good at physical reassurances. -You okay?

Ox shrugged, it wasn’t like there was something actually wrong, or that could be fixed.-I guess I’m just tired. I’ll head up now, you coming?

-In a minute.-Joe looked at him until Ox disappeared up the stairs, not (only) looking at his ass but wondering what that had been about.

The next day Ox had forgotten all about his little breakdown, Joe had not.

After Ox went out to the garage early in the morning, dropping a kiss on a sleepy Joe’s forehead, the blond man decided to fix whatever was wrong with his mate.

Ox had been… not-sad about that movie, it was some sort of feeling and the best person to ask about feelings was painting in her studio at that precise moment.

He knocked on the open door, more out of politeness than anything, since the wolf mother had heard him coming from the moment he felt his room.

.Come in sweetheart, I actually could use your eyes right now.

Joe obediently stood beside his mother, staring at her latest painting, it was a bright green canvas with splashes of yellow cutting diagonally through it. He tilted his head, not really understanding but appreciating the colors.-It’s pretty.

Elizabeth pursed her lips, eyeing the painting critically, humming to herself.

-It’s lacking  _ something _ …

-Okay?-Joe didn’t even pretend to understand her method so he decided to change the subject to what really brought him there.-Can I talk to you?

In a moment Elizabeth’s whole demeanor changes, gone was the critically acclaimed artist trying to churn out another maasterpiece, and in was the loving mother who would do anything for her children, her pack.

-Of course, Joe. Let’s sit down.-She motioned them to a couple of arm chairs situated in front of the floor to ceiling windows overlooking the forest, they were comfortable and stained with a dozen different colors. Joe took pleasue in the fact the the blue stains were less visible each day.

-It’s about Ox…

-Is he okay? Did something happen?-The quickness in qhich she went into battle mode would be scary if it wasn’t to protect his mate and his pack, Elizabeth was always ready to fight no matter how soft she seemed.

-He’s okay, _ we _ are okay.-Elizabeth relaxed back into the cushions.

-Then what is it? You seem awfully tense for it to be completely okay.-Never try to hide something from a mother, they know everything.

-We were watching this movie yesterday…

After he told her the whole affair she took a few seconds to ponder over it. Joe remained seated, waiting patiently for her to give him all the answers, as she always did.

Elizabeth sighed and looked at her youngest son, she took his hand on hers and looked into his eyes.-Oh love, I think you need to figure this one out yourself.

Joe had been betrayed and his mother hated him.-What?

-Just think about it a little, honey, and you may see it.

She stood up, kissed his forehead and went back to her canvas, picking up another brush, silently dismissing him.

**

Since his mom had been cryptic, Joe decided to try another approach. He sent out a text and in less than ten minutes, was sitting on the dinner in front of Mark, retelling his evening once again.

-And what did you say you were watching?

-I don’t know! Some stupid movie Rico made us watch.

Mark nodded at this.-Did  _ Ox _ find it stupid?

-No? He actually seemed to be really into it at the end, until he started crying. But he wasn’t sad! He was like… happy? hopeful? I don’t know, Mark, that’s why we are here.

The bastard only smiled at him, like he knew a secret he wouldn’t tell him about.-Oh, this is great. And what did Elizabeth say?

-How did you know…?

-Please, I know I’m not your first choice for feelings-talk. It’s fine

Joe let that one go, he couldn’t refute it after all.

-She said I had to figure it out myself- His tone let Mark know just what he thought about that idea.

-There you go!

-Mark, please don’t!-He started pleading, but Mark went on as if he hadn’t heard it.

-You have to do it by yourself, alpha. If the wolf mother told you to figure it out then you should.

-I hate you, you know?

But the alpha’s hate meant little to him, he just ruffled his hair as he got up, paid the bill and left him there, even more confused than before.

***

Since he was already in town, and he had only had a coffee while talking with Mark in the diner, Joe decided to cross the street to the garage.

-Hey alfa! You looking for your loverboy?

Joe waved at Rico, who was upfront talking with Robbie.

-Yeah, where is he?

Robbie looked at him apologetically.-Sorry, Joe, he had to go out to the next town to get some parts, won’t be back in another hour.

This day just kept getting better and better.

Before he could start banging his head against the wall, Joe spotted Gordo’s office door open, the man sitting in front of his computer looking ready to throw it out the window.

Making a decision he headed for the office. Gordo didn’t look up as he felt Joe getting closer and heard him shut the door behind himself, trying to focus in typing into the computer.

Joe waited patiently for him to give up, since Gordo was typing at a speed of one letter per minute.

The stand off didn’t last twenty second before Gordo pushed away the keyboard and looked up.

-Something you want?

-Yes.

Gordo made a gesture with his hand and Joe took the chair in front of his desk. The man looked huge in the tiny office chair, Gordo would have laughed if the kid wasn’t bigger than him.

-Everything okay with Ox?

-Why do you think I’m here because of Ox?

Gordo raised an eyebrow at him. 

Joe slumped in his seat.-Fine, it’s about him.

For the third time that day, Joe recounted the events of last night, each time made him feel more stupid for giving it so much importance, maybe Ox just felt moved by the movie? maybe he had something in his eye and that was it.

Gordo listened with a deadpan expression and as he finished he stayed silent.

-Well?

-Well what?

Joe rolled his eyes.-What should I do?

-With what?

-Ox!

-What did Elizabeth say?

-Why does everyone ask me that?

At this Gordo raised an eyebrow,-Who else did you ask?

-...Mark?

The man looked at him like he was stupid.-You went to  _ Mark _ to talk about feelings?

-I was desperate!

-Clearly

-Well?

-If they didn’t help you what makes you think I will?

Joe was tired of this, he didn’t want to look for someone else who could help him (he couldn’t think of any other competent adult, as Mark and Gordo were already pushing it) so he needed a good answer this time.

-Because they aren’t the bosses of you.

Gordo’s face tightened, like he was having a debate with himself.

( _ It’s a trap it’s a trap it’s a trap _ )

-I’m not going to tell you,- Joe’s face fell, he looked like a sad puppy and Gordo hated that he felt bad about it.- maybe watch that last scene again? see if it inspires you to do anything?

Joe didn’t see how rewatching that stupid movie could help in any way but it was clear that Gordo would give him any other advice and since Ox wouldn’t be back in another half hour yet he said goodbye to everyone and headed back to the house to help with lunch.

***

Ox was working late, something about a Mr Rivera who needed a last-minute repair done by tomorrow. And Joe was bored. Everyone else in the pack was occupied so he was left in the den with the tv on and nothing to do.

While he flipped through the channels he thought back to Gordo’s (useless) advice. The last scene was about five minutes long, not that much time to waste, he guessed. He pulled up netflix and actually paid attention to the ending this time.

When the credits rolled in he couldn’t believe he had been  _ that _ oblivious.

Without bothering to turn off the movie he pulled out his phone and started researching nearby jewelry stores.

When Ox came home all he wanted to do was go straight to bed, cuddle with Joe and sleep for ten hours straight. He made a short detour through the kitchen for something to it and as he was about to go up the stairs he caught his mate’s scent coming from the den.

Sprawled on the couch, with a blanket falling off of him and the tv softly illuminating his sleeping face, was Joe. Ox felt a smile pulling at his lips. When he slept Joe looked younger, like all the hardships and pain he’d endured were taken off him, his expression was relaxed and his mouth opened, letting out soft snores. On his hand he had his phone, as if he had fallen asleep while using it.

Trying not to wake him, Ox went to take it away from him, so he could sleep more comfortably. The moment his fingers touched the device, though, the blonde man sat up.

-What!

Ox jumped back, startled. Then he realized Joe hadn’t even opened his eyes, his reaction something out of instinct.-It’s okay, Joe. It’s me.

-Ox?-Joe rubbed his eyes and Ox couldn’t help but remember the kid that he had been all those years ago.

-Yeah, you fell asleep on the couch and I was trying to tuck you in.

-Awww, you do love me!-He mocked, making grabby hands at Ox until he leaned down into a hug.

Joe took advantage of his momentary change of balance to drag him down on top of him. Ox fell like a sack of rocks, limbs flying around as he tried to hold onto something so he wouldn’t crash onto Joe.

Their struggle ended up with both of them tangled up on the floor, heads down and legs up, breathless with laughter. Ox tried to get up first, since he was, mostly, on top. As he looked down, Joe looked up. 

Ox’s dark curls framed his face, smiling and slightly rosy from their scuffle, eyes alight with happiness just from being with Joe after a day apart. Joe was struck with how much he loved this man.

It wasn’t his scent, or his wolf, or anything related with mystical moon magic, it was as simple as Ox being this incredible person who loved him for some reason, and he never wanted to be apart from him.

Joe was speaking before he even realized he had opened his mouth.

-Marry me.

And it was so easy, simple as breathing and just as natural. Of course they knew they were gonna get married but it was always gonna be  _ some time in the future _ and  _ when things calmed down _ , but right now, looking at Ox happy and at ease, Joe couldn’t think of a single good reason for them not to already be married.

They loved each other, they could very well throw a party with their loved ones to celebrate that.

Ox… Ox was awestruck, they had been fooling around on the den, they were both tired but happy, enjoying one another and suddenly, as if it was nothing, Joe had asked him. As if it was nothing, as if it was that simple.

And maybe it was, but his mind couldn’t help but go back all those years to the blue house, to him sitting besides his mother in front of a stack of papers, how much happier she had been after “marriage” hadn’t been in her life. He knew, Ox  _ knew _ , things were completely different with him and Joe but he couldn’t help but wonder… his mother had fallen in love with his father, she said he wasn’t always like that. What if everything changed? What if  _ they _ changed?

Then he shook his head as another image took over, Elizabeth and Thomas dancing quietly on the kitchen. It was a Sunday and they were supposed to be cooking but no one dared disturb them, and thomas held Elizabeth in his arms so delicately as if he held a flower and she had her eyes closed and her head resting on his shoulder, as if there was no place safer. Maybe that was what marriage was meant to be. It was what marriage was to Joe, probably.

Maybe that was what marriage could be for them. That’s what he’d like to have with Joe, forever, with their family, their pack.

Joe was beginning to fidget, he had just blurted it out like and asshole! He knew he had to get a ring first! He needed to think of a speech or something, like the man in the movie, maybe even kneel down or something, but once the idea had appeared in his head he just couldn’t wait… Ox hadn’t said anything or moved at all for that matter.

Ox looked down at the love of his life, at the boy who became a man and showed him that the world wasn’t going to give him shit but rather it was going to give him love and a family. He looked at Joe and saw his past and present, and he saw his future.

He wasn’t good with words, he was better with actions after all. Ox cupped Joe’s face in his hands, blue eyes fixing into his, and leaned down.

They shared a kiss and it that kiss they said everything.

_ I love you I love you I love you _

_ You are everything to me _

_ I’ll always be with you _

_ I’ll live and die for you _

_ Never leave be _

_ Be mine _

_ I’m yours _

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing for this fandom so I'm sorry if they were ooc or I meesed up


End file.
